memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nyota Uhura (alternate reality)
:You may be looking for the prime universe Nyota Uhura. :You may be looking for the mirror universe . ---- Nyota Uhura was a Human female who served as communications officer aboard the under the command of and then in 2258. She was proficient in 83% of official Federation languages and regional dialects. Biography As a cadet in Starfleet Academy, Uhura specialized in xenolinguistics with tracking toward communications officer. Uhura's roommate during her stay at the Academy was an Orion cadet named Gaila. During her time at the Academy, Uhura became romantically involved with , an instructor holding the rank of commander. Commander Spock served as Cadet Uhura's instructor and judged her performance to be consistently exemplary. While visiting the bar near the Riverside Shipyard, an inebriated Kirk met and began flirting with Uhura. Although annoyed by Kirk's advances, Uhura was surprised that Kirk knew what was involved in the study of xenolinguistics. Moments later, Kirk engaged in a bar fight with four male cadets who were displeased at the attention he was giving Uhura. Uhura was able to detect a message within Klingon territory indicating that a fleet of 47 Klingon vessels around Rura Penthe was engaging an unknown Romulan ship. She determined all of the 47 ships were lost in the battle. She was also present at Kirk's third re-take of the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test scenario, acting as communications officer. During the Crisis of 2258, Spock was in charge of starship deployment assignments for the cadets of Uhura's graduating class. Spock initially assigned Lieutenant Uhura to the , in spite of Uhura's stated desire to serve aboard the ''USS Enterprise'', the new flagship, in order to avoid any appearance of favoritism. Uhura confronted him about this choice, noting that she was more than qualified to serve aboard the Enterprise and that it was unfair to deny her an opportunity she would have gained had they not been romantically involved. Spock relented and assigned her to the Enterprise. Aboard the Enterprise, Captain promoted Uhura to communications officer because Lieutenant Hawkins, the ship's prior communications officer, was not certain that he could distinguish transmissions in Romulan from transmissions in Vulcan. Uhura, by contrast, was fluent in all three Romulan dialects. After 's destruction, Uhura privately comforted Spock. Before Kirk and Spock beamed to Nero's ship, Spock shared a tender goodbye kiss with Uhura, calling her by her first name, and revealing their relationship in the presence of Kirk and . Kirk, who had repeatedly attempted to learn Uhura's first name to no avail throughout the years, asked Spock if "Nyota" was her first name. Spock responded "I have no comment on the matter." ( ) Although keeping her distance, she has come to respect Kirk as captain of the Enterprise. Memorable quotes "For a moment I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals." : - Nyota Uhura, to James Kirk "An alternate reality?" "Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been, if the time continuum was disrupted, our destinies have changed." :- Nyota Uhura and Spock "I sure hope you know what you're doing...Captain." "So do I." :- Nyota Uhura and James Kirk after he takes the Captain's chair de:Nyota Uhura fr:Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) it:Nyota Uhura (realtà alternativa) nl:Nyota Uhura (alternatieve realiteit) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)